Unknown Journey
by tmd422
Summary: When a blast from the past comes back to haunt Christian, he is determined to leave St. Vlad and all he loves behind. But Rose won't let him go at it alone. What happens when these two run away together? Will unexpected feelings arise? This is a Chrose story and is intended for MA readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So this idea popped into my mind and I decided to write it down and see how it goes. I am a BIG Christian and Rose lover so this story is about them. It is rated M for later chapters. R&amp;R! Please review; I love reading those! They feed the muse! Hope you enjoy and sorry it's a little short! XOXO **

I take a deep breath as I watch the scenery go by. So much green all blurred together as the train keeps moving forward. I don't know how far we are from St. Vlad's; maybe a few hours, but I know we aren't out of the woods yet.

Because I did it once again; I've taken a Moroi from the school and ran away.

My eyes drift over to Christian who is fast asleep in the seat next to me. He fell asleep as soon as he sat down; he must have been exhausted. But I still don't understand why.

My mind goes back a few hours ago.

_I have just pulled back the covers on my bed when there is a knock on my door. The sun has just gone up; marking the night time for us. Who would be at my door so late? I check the bond and see that Lissa is in bed, reading a book. I walk over to the door and my confusion turns to surprise when I see Christian on the other side. _

_He looks at me with a look I have never really seen before; it's one of complete defeat. Despite our past, I can't help but feel concern. We've come a long way since then; after everything we've been through. _

_I ask, "Christian what is it?" He takes a deep breath, "Rose I need your help. Can I come in?" I look around to make sure no one is watching. I nod and he comes in. I close my door and turn around to see him plop on the bed. I cross my arms, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" _

_He runs a hand through his hair, frustration clear on his face. After a few minutes he says, "I need you to get me out of the school." _

_My eyes widen, "What?" He looks up at me, "You heard me Rose. I need to leave St. Vlad's." I look at him, waiting for him to say just kidding or to tell me the real reason he's here. But he says nothing. His blue eyes are completely serious; his gaze never wavering. I open my mouth, only to close it again. For once I am at a loss for words. _

_Finally I manage, "Why?" He sighs, "I just have to." So much is running through my mind, "What about Lissa. Does she know?" He shakes his head, "No and she can't know until I'm gone." I go to stand in front of him, "Christian, what is this all about? Why do you need to leave?" _

_He won't look me in the eye, "I thought you'd jump at the chance to get rid of me." There is a small smile on his face. I slap his arm, "Come on Christian. Don't be stupid. You know that isn't true." I see his shoulder slump, "I know. We've been through too much to hate each other." The smile slips from his face, "Rose, it isn't safe if I stay here. For Lissa, you, or any of the students. Please just trust me." His words don't make any sense. _

"_Are you in danger?" My protective instincts kick in. I am a Guardian after all. He lets out an angry breath, "Rose I can't go in to details. Can you get me out?" My anger begins to come out, "Not until you tell me what the hell is going. And what makes you think I can get you out?" He slams his eyes shut as he answers, "Because you got Lissa out." I didn't miss the fact that he avoided my first question. I let it go…for now. I say, "That wasn't easy. And we used her compulsion; and we both know how bad you are at that." He lets out a small huff, "Do you really need to bring that up?" I take a seat next to him, "Christian-" he stops me, "I've been practicing." I look at him in surprise, "What?" _

_He finally looks at me, his blue eyes sharp. For a moment I feel like I can't look away. He says, "Rose, take my jacket off." My hand moves to his jacket; I need to do as he asks. But then I blink and I jerk my hand away. My mind had been fuzzy but it was now clear. My eyes widen, "Seriously?" He gives a small chuckle, "I told you. I might not be able to hold on too long but it's something." _

_Now I huff, "Well that was way better than last time." Standing up he says, "Look I just need you to get me past the gates. Then you just come back here. No one will know you helped me get out."_

I am snapped out of my thoughts when a message trickles in my mind. _'Rose, where are you? I can't find Christian!' _I cringe as her panic flits through me. I left without telling her.

I let my mind go into hers. She has just left my room when I didn't answer. Classes are running once again; even though the attack was only a week ago. She steps out of the Dhampir dorms and heads to the cafeteria thinking I might be there. But when she doesn't find me she panics again.

My heart aches as I watch her desperately searching for me.

She is crossing the quad when she sees Dimitri. Running over to him she asks, "Guardian Belikov, what are you doing here?" I am momentarily surprised to see Dimitri; I feel my heart pounding with so many emotions; anger, sadness, love.

I hadn't seen him since he left with Tasha after Spokane; leaving right after Mason's funeral.

He smiles at Lissa, "Hello Princess. Tasha wanted to come see Christian. After we heard about the attack we tried to get here as soon as possible." A sudden sadness washes over Lissa as she remembers the attack. But then sudden hope flares through her, "Is Tasha with Christian?" He nods, "She was on her way to his room. He wasn't picking up his phone." Lissa then asks, "Have you seen Rose?" I don't miss the flicker of emotion that passes through his eyes at the mention of my name.

He says, "No I haven't. I was on my way to see Alberta." Lissa bites her lip, "I can't find her. And she hasn't come to look for me." Worry for me enters her chest. Dimitri says, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. I will help you look for her." Before she can respond Tasha comes running their way. "Dimitri! He left!" Tasha's blue eyes are shimmering with tears. Dimitri asks, "Who?" Tasha blinks, "Christian…" Her eyes snap to Lissa's, "Did you know about this?"

She hands her a note. Lissa reads it:

_I'm sorry about this. I love you Aunt Tasha. I love you Lissa._

There is nothing else. He didn't even put his name, but she knew his hand writing. Lissa's hands begin to shake. Looking up she says, "No…..this can't be…..no he didn't leave…." Understanding slams into her, "Rose!" I internally cringe as she says my name.

She runs back to my room, ignoring the calls from behind her. She doesn't knock or call my name. She turns the knob to find it open and she quickly entered my room. Looking around she notices that things are in place; my pictures, clock, books. But when she looks through my drawers she finds nothing. My clothes are gone. On my computer desk Lissa spots a piece of paper.

Picking it up she reads, _'I'm sorry too. I wasn't going to let him leave on his own.'_

I snap back to my own mind. _'I am so sorry Lissa.' _My insides twist as I slam her emotions away. I don't want to know how much I've hurt her.

"What did you see?" I wonder when he woke up; how long he's been watching me. I don't look at him as I say, "They know we left." He sighs, "So Aunt Tasha did go." I nod but don't look at him, "Now I know why you wanted to leave so quickly. It would have been harder to leave if she was there." He doesn't say anything.

After a while he says, "You can still go back Rose." I cross my arms, "Chris we already had this argument. I am not leaving you alone." I still don't know why he wanted to run. But I do know Lissa wouldn't want him alone out here. She would have wanted me to be with him, to protect him. That much I did know. I also knew she would have jumped on the wagon to come with us. But he didn't want her too.

'_It's too dangerous Rose. She could get killed.' _His words echo in my head. That was the reason I decided to come with him. Because if he had said she could die, then that meant he could too. And I wasn't going to lose another friend.

I sigh, "Where are we even going?"

"Rose…" I finally look at him, "I helped you get out of St. Vlad's. The guard you tried to compel saw the both of us. I can't go back without getting in trouble. So I'm tagging along and that's that."

That part was true. His compulsion had gotten stronger but it wasn't enough. Luckily for us there was only one guard at the time. He managed to compel him to go to sleep but he had quickly woken up. Just like in Spokane I had to knock him out.

Christian sighs, "I guess you have a point. They would just drill you with questions. Maybe even suspend you." I nod, "So you're stuck with me. Even though you won't tell me what's going on." He runs a hand through his hair, "I just don't know how to tell you. I mean I still can't believe it myself."

I stay silent, waiting for him to continue. He does, "Everything that's happened; Mason's death, the attack on the school…..it was all because of me. It was my fault." My eyes widen, "Christian, how can you say that? It was the Strigoi not you. And unless you made us get captured, and you helped them get in the school, you had no part in this." He bites his lip, "I might as well have had a part in it Rose."

I shake my head, "You aren't making any sense."

Hurt and sorrow flashes through his eyes, "Do remember the story of my parents?" I nod, "They turned and then got killed when they came to get you." Taking a deep breath he says, "Yes, Guardians came in and killed them. Or that's the story they told." I look at him in confusion, "What?"

His blue eyes lock with mine, "Rose, my parents aren't dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here you go! Another chapter for UJ. I hope you enjoy. Please Review!_**

_'My parents aren't dead.'_

The words from before circle over and over in my mind; Christian's parents aren't dead. They are still alive.

I watch as a driveway appears before me. I turn to see Chris paying the cab driver and then opening his door. I do the same. As the car disappears I turn to see a cabin.

I ask, "Whose place is this?" He begins to walk, "For tonight, it's ours." I stare at his back in confusion, but I follow him. We haven't had the chance to talk about the bomb shell he dropped on me on the train. As soon as he told me I had gone silent. I couldn't wrap my head around it. When I got my bearings the train had arrived at our stop. We had gotten out and hailed a cab. So we didn't get the chance to continue speaking.

He walks up to the front door. He bends down and removes a key from the mat. Soon we are inside. I look around, taking in the spacious living room and gourmet kitchen. I say, "So is this your place?" He nods, "It belongs to a distant relative of mine. They only ever come here during Christmas so I knew it would be empty. We can stay here for a while."

"Chris we need to talk about this." He drops his bag on the floor and plops on the couch. Without looking at me her asks, "Talk about what?" I stand in front of him and cross my arms, "Are you really asking?"

He sighs, "What do you want to know?"

"How do you know they are still alive? And how do you know that the attacks were your fault?" His hand rubs his temple. He leans his head against the couch. Finally he says, "When we went to the elementary campus, we got separated." And we had; I hadn't seen him for a good while during our fight.

He picks his head up and finally looks at me. "I had been with another Guardian, but he was busy fighting two Strigoi so I was on my own for a few minutes. I had managed to incinerate one but another had gotten its hand on my throat." My eyes widen, "Chris….why didn't…." this was news to me. He shakes his head, "You were nowhere in sight. And I never told anyone. Anyway, his fingers began to squeeze when another Strigoi slammed into him. I was on the floor trying to get the air back into my lungs. Then I heard the Strigoi say, 'Idiot, don't kill him! He's the reason we're here! Lucas and Moira want him alive.'" He stops his story and takes in a shaky breath.

I take in all he says; my mind running through so many questions. But I have a feeling he doesn't even know all the answers. I take a seat next to him, "But….But how….those guardians said they killed them. Maybe it's a different Lucas and Moira." Chris closes his eyes, "That's what I wanted to believe. But what are the odds of that Rose?" I don't answer because I don't know. Those names can be very common, but why would they want Christian?

I say, "But you haven't seen them. You can't be sure it's even your parents Chris. And what does all this have to do with Spokane? You don't know for a fact that we were in that situation because of you. Maybe that was a random act." He shakes his head, "It doesn't feel like it Rose. I know that we were in that basement because of me. Mason _died _because of me!" He quickly stands up and begins to pace, "He wanted me to turn; sure he gave Mia the option but every time he came in he would look directly at me. Almost like he wanted me to turn."

I shake my head, "That doesn't make any sense Christian. If anyone is to blame it's me; and we both know it. We got caught because of me, Mason came back to save me." My voice drops; even after all this time I can't help but blame myself for Mason's death.

Ignoring my pain I stand up. I say, "Even if it is your parents, why did you leave the Academy? You're safe there." He stops pacing to give me a cold look, "Safe? How many students died in the attack? The wards broke, Rose." I take a deep breath, "I know that. But that was because Moroi were abusing magic. Yes, the wards failed but out here there is no protection, but me. What are you planning on doing?"

He sits back down putting his head in both hands. He says, "I don't know. I just knew I needed to leave St. Vlad's. I am putting innocent people in danger; putting Lissa in danger. Those Strigoi said they were there because of me. Even if it isn't my parents, those monsters want me. How long have they watched me? How much do they know about me? What if they planned another attack? No, I couldn't stay there."

Okay so he has a point. But I can't help but argue, "And what do you plan on accomplishing out here?" He doesn't say anything; averting my gaze. Weariness enters me, "Christian, what were you planning on doing?" I see him bite his lip but he still doesn't say anything. Understanding dawns on me, "Were you planning on getting caught?" He doesn't look at me and that gives him away. I grip his shoulder and force him to look at me, "Christian, are you crazy?" I try to keep my voice even. He says, "I need to know Rose." I shake my head at him, "Even if it's them, you know it isn't really them. They're dead!"

His eyes blaze, "I know but it's still my parents!" I let go of him; now I begin to pace. "And what if it's not them? You let them capture you and it turns out to be someone else. What then?" His shoulders slump, "I could burn them." I give him a sarcastic laugh, "What if there is too many? You could die!"

He quickly stands up, anger blazing in his eyes, "I know that! That's why I wanted to come alone! I didn't ask you to tag along." I glare at him, "You aren't going to commit suicide on my watch Ozera." I grab my bag and his as well. He looks at me confused, "What are you doing?"

"We're going back to the Academy." His eyes widen but then he glares, "I am not going back. You're welcome to leave but I am staying." I growl at him, "I will knock you out and drag your body." Apprehension shows on his face; he knows I would too. But it quickly goes away, "No. I am not leaving." I clench my hand into a fist, ready to throw a punch.

His anger fades and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, how about this. Help me figure out if it's them." I look at him in confusion, "And how do we do that?" He shrugs, "Do some recon, like in the movies. That way I won't get captured and you don't have to knock me unconscious." I am about to say no, but his eyes turn pleading. "Please Rose, I just need to know." We stare at each other for a moment. His blue eyes beg me to agree.

We can't do this. This crazy mission is going to get the both of us killed.

I sigh, "Even if I do agree, how are we supposed to find them?" He stands and begins to pace, "Well ever since that night I couldn't help but…be curious. Have you ever heard of the archives at the court?"

Now I plop on the couch and shake my head. He keeps talking, "I went there with Aunt Tasha when I was younger, and I managed to sneak into a few places." I give him a surprised look, "Seriously?"

He chuckles, "I was kind of a trouble maker. It's easy when people ignore you and you move around like a ghost." A small pang hits me as I picture a younger Christian roaming around on his own.

But I don't get to dwell on it because he keeps talking.

"I managed to sneak into the Archives when the guard had fallen asleep. There was so much stuff that I didn't know where to begin, but something caught my eye." He stops pacing and walks over to his bag. Rummaging through it he pulls out a cardboard box; the kind you see in those crime shows, with the sealed red tape and everything. My eyes widen as I read the names on the box; Moira and Lucas Ozera.

"You stole confidential files?" He gives me a smirk, "I told you I was trouble." I can't help but be proud of him. I've had my share of breaking and entering. But a thought hits me, "How did no one notice a whole box missing?" He rolls his eyes, "Rose, it's the 21st century. Everything is on the computer. Besides when I found this, it was covered in dust. No one has looked at this in years. But that wasn't the only thing." He goes back to his bag and pulls out a couple of files. He asks, "Do you remember when we went to Viktor's trial? How we all went to court?" I nod but say nothing.

"Well ever since Spokane I had been thinking about this box. Even though I took it all those years ago, I never read them." I look back at the box and see that it is indeed sealed. I ask, "Why?" He sighs, "Well when I first got it I was little, so I didn't really care about the contents. It had my parents name and that was why I took it. But as I got older I couldn't bring myself to do it. It hurt to think about that night and what happened. I knew opening that box would just bring back unwanted memories." I nod at him, "I guess that makes sense. What about those files?"

He takes a sit next to me, files in hand. "When we went back to Court I ran into the guardian…..who killed my parents." My eyes widen, "What? Why didn't you say anything to Lissa?"

"I couldn't. It was such a shock to see him. Last I knew he was overseas with some royal family. He recognized me instantly. We started talking and he told me that that night still haunted him. He could never forgive himself for what he had done." I lift a brow, that doesn't sound like something a Guardian would say. We know our duty; we protect our people from those monsters.

I tell Christian that and he nods, "That's what I was thinking. At first I thought he meant he felt guilty for killing my parents in front of me but…" his voice trails off. After a few moments he says, "But before we left he caught up with me. He came to my room and handed me these. He said 'I am so sorry Mr. Ozera. But I couldn't let it go, and I am so very sorry I did this to you.' And with that he left." My mind is jumping with all this information. I can't seem to settle on one thing.

Christian continues, "I didn't understand. And I didn't open the files. I would just stare at them. But just like the box, I couldn't bring myself to open them. But now…" I finish for him, "You think they're still out there. That that is what that Guardian meant."

He nods and sits down next to me. He does something that shocks me to my core. He grabs both of my hands in his; his eyes begging me once again. "Please Rose. Help me with this. Don't make me go back. Not yet." He squeezes my hands.

I search his eyes and see how determined he is. It reminds me of something.

It reminds me of when I wanted to get Lissa out of the school. That same determination I felt is being reflected in his eyes.

If I take him back he will just leave again. I could prolong this crazy mission; but I couldn't prevent it.

As I race through my thoughts I can see the defeat in his eyes. He thinks I am going to refuse him. His hands begin to let go but now I am the one who grabs them. His eyes widen as I say, "Alright Ozera. Count me in, but if we are going to do this, we are doing it together. No secrets; got it."

His eyes glow in excitement; he gives me a blinding smile that even I can say makes him look amazing.

I scowl at my thoughts.

For the second time today he surprises me. He pulls me into a hug; my arms instinctively wrap around him. "Thank you so much Rose. You don't know how much this means to me."

I feel my chest tighten at his words. I chuckle, "I didn't know you had gratitude in your vocabulary sparky." He chuckles and lets go, "That is something you won't ever see again Rose." His cheeks are a light pink; I think I embarrassed him. Instead of poking fun at him I turn towards the box on the table. I exhale, "So where do we start?"


End file.
